The invention is based on a pressure regulator device as defined hereinafter. A pressure regulator device is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift 36 07 812, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,315), in which the pressure regulator valve and the fuel distributor line are each made up of various individual parts, and very small coaxial tolerances must be adhered to in the individual parts if the joining of the pressure regulator control valve and fuel distributor line is to be assured This undesirably increases the production costs for the known pressure regulator devices, because of these tolerance requirements.